bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wisdom Knight Zetsubo/Unit Review: Infinity Starsage Zeruiah
'Disclaimer' This review is my opinion. You don't have to agree with me, but let's keep it respectful, eh? ' 'Scoring System ''' '''This unit review will be based on a number scale, as all my reviews are. 1/10 to 4/10 I consider bad, 4.1/10 to 6/10 I consider decent and useable, 6.1/10 to 8/10 I consider good, and 8.1/10 to 10/10 I consider god-like in utility or strength. Now with that stated and my scoring system explained, let's proceed. 'Art' ' ' Well, deer girl (or as some not so affectionately call her, deer b*tch) got her omni, and hoo boy, Gumi went all out on this one. The oceans get their annual renewal of salt, so it seems. 'Leader Skill:' Sphragis of Mazzaroth 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, 12% boost to EXP gained, hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rates & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate 30% boost to BC, HC, 25% boost to Zel, Karma, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 60% boost to BB gauge fill rate '' '' The stats enhanced are at an insanely high percentage, the passive boosts for Zel/Karma/XP are ridiculously high, and in typical gumi fashion, Zelnite goes down once again. This one gets a 9/10 from me. Extra Skill: ''Lore Savant'' Probable HP restoration when attacked, probable 30% damage reduction & adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB 30% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken, 25% chance to reduce damage, 3000 HP on barrier This makes her immensely good to place anywhere, as if she wasn't already. Essentially she has a 30% chance for 30% mitigation or 25% mitigation or both. When she procs these, she ain't goin' anywhere. This gets a 9.5/10 from me. 'Brave Burst:' Adoration of the Fae Offense 35 combo powerful Earth, Water attack on all foes, hugely restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns & boosts max HP Heal (3900~4500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 35% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rates, 15% boost to max HP Zeru gets an added HP boost, a strong as h*ll burst heal, and high drop rates for various things. ''I rate this 8/10.'' 'SBB: ''Gate of Zeruiah Offense 45 combo powerful Earth, Water attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns & boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns 40% boost to BC, HC, 5% boost to Item drop rates, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types, 50% boost to elemental damage ''Holy... where do I even begin...? She has added elemental mitigation, all elements, EWD buff, extremely high BC/HC drop rates... and it's infinite? This is really really strong, and with the added barrier, Zeru really packs a ton of buffs.'' ''This gets a 10/10 from me, easily.'' '''Ultimate BB: Synapse of Fate Support 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns 35% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Def relative to Rec, 100% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 250% boost to Atk relative to Def Her UBB has huge buffs and percentages, boosts attack and defense relative hugely, and pretty much guarantees full BB gauge, on top of a higher HP boost.... This is also really good...I rate this one 9.5/10 Enhancements: '' ''Holy sh*t... More buffs on her?! She gets 4 turn UBB mitigation!!?? OD gauge boost?! '' ''Is there anything she can't do?! My awe aside, this is really really good. Her SP is super inexpensive and you can build her to fill any role you need. Absolute 10/10 here. ''Usability: 'Zeruiah redefines the word versatile. You could place her easily in any squad even without SP, but with her enhancements she can fill almost any role you could possibly want, and she has infinite SBB on top of all that. ''' (10/10) ''Conclusion: 'Zeruiah might be the best LE unit in the game. She has so many useful buffs, even if most of them aren't absolute essentials, they can make any squad perform infinitely better than if she had been replaced by someone like Rengaku (bless his poor soul). I mean Jesus Christ; Gumi, she's so strong. ''' Final score: (9.7/10) Recommendation level: Summon her! If not for her bad*ss buffs, then summon for the EXP boost at least! Also I'm trying to work on format, so if you have any suggestions for that, ask away please. Category:Blog posts